


Risible

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [27]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo demande une chose a Smaug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risible

« Danser ?  
\- Danser, oui. » Répéta Bilbo avec assurance  
  
Une idée assurément grotesque ! Et il était prêt à lui dire, mais le hobbit n'en démordait pas. Pourtant tout était absurde, Smaug faisait deux fois sa taille ! Et bien qu'homme, il restait un dragon ! Rien que le penser frisait le ridicule et le semi-homme le savait.  
  
Ainsi, Bilbo mena la danse. Lentement. Smaug pouvait se déplacer seul, mais cette manière de bouger lu demandait plus d'effort. Il ne comprenait pas, mais le hobbit semblait des plus satisfait.  
  
« Idiot. » Râla Smaug pour la forme  
Bilbo ria. « Sans aucun doute, oui. »


End file.
